Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to making an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) membrane containing metal oxide(s).
Materials including polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) are known in the art. PTFE has various well-established uses, including, for example, applications requiring lubricity (e.g., bearings, bushings, etc.) and applications requiring a porous membrane. These membrane-related applications may include, for example, filtration, venting, and/or diffusion/barrier applications. Filtration may use discs or sheets.
Additive-containing PTFE products are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,390 to Garrison et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,327 to McHaney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,532 to Goldfarb; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,707 to Hori et al.